Sins of the flesh: The Russian Serpent's counterattack
by Aoryuzen Alpha134
Summary: Picking up from where "The lesser of two evils within" left off, this sequel expands into the after-effects of Fuyuki's experiment with Ranma. Can the two undo the damage that was already done? read it to find out. OCs to be included, and OOC moments present.
1. Prologue

Picking up where _The lesser of two evils_ _within_ left off, Ranma and Akane performed an experiment as guinea pigs, with their friends Fuyuki and Momoka bearing witness to the personality switching. So far, nothing appears to have changed, until Ranma, and Akane begin showing unusual affection towards each other, much to their respective fathers' pleasant, but concerned surprise

So they set off to investigate, only to get captured by Momoka's security guard before explaining their "intrusion" towards Fuyuki.

As usual, the Sergeant Keroro seems to have come up with yet another invasion plot, although revolving around a synthesized version of the personality splitter incense.

So soon as they deploy the hypnosis array and the synthesized incense, the negative energy begins to build up across the planet, attracting the attention of Shadaloo, and in particular, their leader; Master Bison.

He sends Shadaloo's forces to figure out the hoopla behind this deepening well of negative energy coalescing around Ranma and Akane, so they could harness it for world domination. That was until an enigmatic figure named Akuma bursts forth, challenging the energy to a fight as it materializes into the flesh that is the Yamata no Orochi!

It wasn't until Evil Ryu steps in and helps Akuma that the serpent is slain, and its energy dissipated, but not without the obvious, as well as the not-so obvious collateral damage, as we shall see soon enough.

* * *

 **Sins of the flesh: The Russian Serpent's counterattack  
**

 **By Alex Young**

* * *

Out in the impact crater, 2:00 am. November 8, 2012

* * *

A newly emerged Evil Ryoga, corrupted by the Satsui no Hado still wandered aimlessly around the forest, with an insatiable appetite for blood, gore, and violence out the wazoo.

Not far out, a group of highly trained mooks belonging to what is called the G corporation was out searching for him, apparently, their CEO was interested in the recent goings on as well, likely to carry out an ulterior agenda.

"HOLD IT!" One of the mooks sounded menacingly towards the lost boy, raising his AK-47 in the process. "You're coming with us! Kazuya Mishima has summoned you!" The other threatened, mentioned the name of the CEO; Kazuya Mishima, formerly of the Mishima Zaibatsu, now heading up the G corporation. He apparently sent the mooks out to capture Ryoga for the former to conduct experiments on.

"GRRRRR! UUUUHHHHHNNN! GRRRRRRRRRROOOWWWRRROOWWRR!" Ryoga growled at the mooks who were standing behind him, slowly turning around with fangs bared, vicious eyes wide open, and dark energy set to strike at any second! "Violence! IS WHO I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMUH!" He screamed snarling as he unleashed his "MESSATSU GOHADO SHIN SHISHI HOKODAAAAAN!" upon the hapless mooks, shooting the aura into the sky, crashing it downwards into the ground, disintegrating their bodies before they ever had a chance to scream in terror.

"NNN! NNNGHH! And as of yet, I find myself completely unsated! More! I need more blood! More violence! This hado, it wants a fight to the DEATH! ANYTHING LESS IS NOTHING BUT DISGRACEFUL INSOLENCE!" a bloodthirsty Ryoga snarled head up high, staring at the sky, engulfed in virulent blood red on pitch black flames, the scar where the hole in his chest used to occupy, explodes somewhat in aura.

Just then, the flames died down, and as though in anticipation, Ryoga darted his head around to the left, then to the right, and back again. "Grr! This blood! It called to me just now! WHOEVER DISTURBED THE HADO, HAS SOME NERVE CHALLENGING ME TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Ryoga growled wanting to see who it was that walked in on his turf.

"Follow me." One voice sounded as an order, male. "Do we have to take him alive?" The other, coming from professional assassin Nina Williams, female, sounded in query. "Hmph.. It's preferable, but accidents do happen." The first voice, belonging to the very man who owns the G corporation, Kazuya Mishima answered interested in testing Ryoga's new-found dark power his Satsui no Hado gave him.

"MMMRRRR! NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!" Ryoga growled slamming his foot down in a semi-circular arc. "Bah! C'mon, you fucking bastard!" Kazuya spat in reply. "Thrr! MESSATSU!" Ryoga screeched in battle stance. "Wow! Such uncouth violence! It's a real goddamn turn-on for the devil gene inside me. Go on! Strike me, you insignificant worm!" Kazuya snarled defiantly insulting Ryoga to provoke such a fight.

Just like that, Ryoga closed in with his Asura Senku, out to spill every last droplet of Kazuya's blood, which the latter clearly doesn't intend to let him. Kazuya closed in trading blows with Ryoga. "MESSASTU GOBAKUSAI TENKETSU! GOSHORYU!" Ryoga snarled, as though having already learned these powerful enhanced techniques as some very ancient knowledge was passed on to the lost boy the moment that Evil Ryu blew a hole through his chest a week ago.

Such techniques dealt a lot of damage towards Kazuya, which only felt more turned on with the mounting power of the devil gene inside him, reacting to Ryoga's murderous intent induced by the Satusi no Hado.

A high speed, fast-paced fight was definitely picking up steam, as the two combatants bounded all over the place, just as Evil Ryu and Akuma have done immediately after killing the eight-headed serpent eight days earlier.

Ryoga prepared a Raging Demon attack against Kazuya, who charged up his devil fist to counteract the attack. Fists took flight, as Ryoga and Kazuya dealt several blows per split second against each other in total darkness. Oddly enough, both came out badly damaged, but still very much alive. Just then, Ryoga suddenly collapsed as his Satsui no Hado deactivated from all that fighting, and Kazuya's devil gene switched off accordingly.

"Hah! It appears as though you're not all that bad a fighter. I'm thoroughly impressed, although you were under the influence of a dark power similar to my devil gene." Kazuya complimented, which was actually kind of rare coming from the bastard son of Heihachi Mishima, whose own father, Jinpachi, founded the Mishima Zaibatsu, which Kazuya's son, Jin Kazama currently owns and operates.

Ryoga, who collapsed under the weight of all that fighting a minute ago, suddenly started to get up to a kneeling position. "Rrrrgh! What the? Where am I? Last I remember, I was out in the woods trying to stop a great evil from unfurling, and someone just punched me in the chest. It hurt like a son of a bitch, and I really wasn't myself when you fought me, either. If only you had killed me sooner." Ryoga lamented as he slowly got up to face Kazuya, whose age is really starting to show, with sunken eyes and cheeks, and greyer hair.

"Don't worry about it! I was just testing you out to see if you live up to your reputation as a formidable fighter. It seems as though my hypotheses were well founded, after all. How would you like to join me in re-taking the Mishima Zaibatsu, eh?" Kazuya proposed. "If it means avenging my humiliation by Ranma's hand, and stopping his evil from corrupting Akane. Then alright, I'll do anything you ask of me." Ryoga moaned, changing from regret to outright desperation in a heartbeat.

"Heheheh, that's just the sort of attitude I expect out of you. Now follow me. You too, Nina." Kazuya ordered. "Hooh, whatever you say." Nina replied apprehensive about Kazuya's renewed initiative in taking Ryoga under his wing.


	2. The serpent escapes

**Sins of the flesh: The Russian Serpent's counterattack**

 **By Alex Young**

* * *

The Tendo residence, 7:00 am. November 12, 2012

* * *

Ranma has found himself occupying the dojo, hard in training, if not harder than usual for him. Ranma has not been training this hard ever since right after his wedding fiasco with Akane. He has since gotten Akane rather worried about him, so she chanced a peek into its aged interior. "Ranma?" Akane nervously called out, grabbing Ranma's undivided attention. "You'd better make this quick, Akane." Ranma replied curtly as he set to resume his training.

"It's just that I haven't ever seen you this hard in training before." "Until now?" "Yeah. I'm really starting to worry about you, and I can't help myself. Because, because, because I-" "Listen, Akane. I'm gonna be just fine despite what that damn overgrown worm with teeth tried to do to kill us all. So try not to worry about me too much, kay?" Ranma reprimanded, mitigating with a smile as he and Akane conversed the matter. "Okay." Akane muttered silently before taking her leave, letting Ranma train in peace inside the dojo's walls.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hinata residence

* * *

Fuyuki has found himself on the desktop computer, digging up as much as he could for preliminary research on what just happened last Halloween. This was when Natsumi opened the door and sat down on his bed to talk with him.

"Huuh, as though frogtard wasn't already stupid enough in trying to enslave us all with what happened a month ago." She moaned and groaned citing the fact that she quashed Keroro's ambitions once more, with what else but more back-breaking slave labor, all of it for about two months, and break times of 1 minute tops per day.

"I really don't think that space toad ought to compromise our situation anymore than he already has with his invading our family home and all." She vented once more.

"I hear you, sis. I hear you. Ya know, ever since that experiment I carried out, I sought to learn more about that serpent that just tried to attack that other guy." Fuyuki replied referring to the serpent that came out of Ranma and Akane to fight Akuma, only to lose its life and disappear into ashes and dust.

"Why do I have this unshakable feeling that that won't be the last we see of that thing anytime soon." Fuyuki moaned encouraging sympathy from his older sister. "Yeah, I hear you. But we'll have to be ready if the damn thing ever shows up again. Don't worry. I have an idea." Natsumi proposed kneeling down and whispering something inaudible in her younger brother's ear.

"WAIT, W-WHAT!?" Fuyuki stammered and stuttered spontaneously, as though surprised by just such a proposal. "Don't worry about it! I'll have frogtard make certain to build a mobile armor like that! Teeehehehehehehehehee!" She sniggered evilly before standing up, and heading off to the little green sergeant's room.

* * *

The streets of Metro City, 11:00 am

* * *

"Hmm. Me and Cody have made Metro City a peaceful place once more, apart from the occasional petty crime, but why do I get this uneasy feeling welling up inside me." A ninja clad in red, named Guy of the Bushinryu mused overlooking the formerly crime-ridden streets of Metro City, setting off to investigate the matter.

This was on account of the Mad Gear gang splinter factions having to lay low and let the storm pass over them. However, someone has other plans for the greater Mad Gear gang as a whole.

His name is Kurt Lee Donahue, a businessman hailing from Texas, who made a fortune on the trade of Oil and gas throughout the years, but that was only the beginning.

He is out in a back alley running into some Mad Gear gang members. "Say who the fuck are you!?" One member spat. "Youse'd bettah not be tryina muscle in on our turf, here." Another snarled getting closer to the portly, suited Texan.

"Now now, don't go jumping to conclusions, here. Y'all know I'm not in the mood to take over your turf here, contrary to your beliefs. However, I must urge that I inform y'all of a proposition y'all would do well not to refuse, on the penalty of forced subjugation." Kurt introduced as several ex-special forces soldiers stormed in on the Mad Gear gang members in question.

The soldiers, or super soldiers to be precise, are part of a Private Military Corporation that Kurt himself owns a huge stake in; Expeditionary Task Force Salamander.

It appears as though they're not exactly intent on letting the Mad Gear gang have their wicked way with their single biggest shareholder.

"Okay, Okay, already! We'll accept your offer. Please just don't kill us all!" One of the gangsters pleaded on hid hands and knees before the Texan oil tycoon.

"Good. I am glad y'all see things my way. After all, it is better for business that way." Kurt replied waving for his soldiers to lower their guns in accordance.

"I would like for y'all to help me get some of your friends out of jail in the Metro City penitentiary over there, if you will." Kurt instructed as he pointed his cane in the jail's direction, where one other final fighter lay imprisoned.

Meanwhile, at the prison, Cody Travers lay in his cell, letting the hours go by in boredom. "Oh man. It's boring the crap outta me." The rough and tough blonde man sighed as he rubbed his hair around. A muffled explosion rocked his cell, meaning it was distant, but not too far away.

"Hmm, looks like I won't be quite so bored, after all." He then mused as he got up to break out of his own cell, setting off to see that the latest hub-bub was all about.

At the prison gates, guards came pouring out from every visible orifice to intercept the overpowered inturder, or intruders in this case.

"Get ready! Take dead aim! Open fire!" The commanding officer ordered as his guards all opened fire on the evil lost boy, whose body is now impervious to gunfire.

Ryoga is now piloting an exosuit powered by his surge of murderous intent, charging his lion's roar shot, set to attack. Upon thrusting his cupped hands in a brush stroke motion, like that of a sword, the innumerable casualties piled up as swaths of guardsmen were literally cut down before him.

The exosuited Ryoga made short work of any prisoners who so happened between his masters and their objective; a prisoner codename: serpent.

"Hold it! I, Guy of the Bushinryu will stop you and your malicious plans dead in your tracks." Guy declared dropping in to combat Ryoga in the courtyard. "Yeah yeah, let's cut to the chase already." His partner, Cody sighed as he sauntered up to Guy's side cracking his knuckle dusters.

"Leave him, for now. Against these two clowns, he can more than handle himself." Kazuya ordered of Nina, both hiding in the shadows to slip in behind enemy lines.

Their real target lay deep within the confines of the prison walls, in solitary confinement, no less.

The Salamander soldiers overpowered the remaining guards, proving themselves another issue entirely.

Only a string of lightning fast combination moves could keep either from getting killed as they ventured deeper into the prison.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." A voice resounded from within the walls surrounding the barely occupied room. "Speak for yourself, Anton Drago, leader of the Serpentine cult. All that time spent in jail makes you look like hammered snake shit." Kazuya spat as he motioned to unlock the door, but to no immediate avail.

Nina, however, had nowhere near as much trouble because she produced one of the only guards to have the bio metric verification needed to unlock the door, alive that is. With the door fully ajar, Kazuya stepped inside, and broke all the chains binding Anton the serpent in place.

Anton, with his mottled, light gray hair, and darkened, spotted skin stepped out of prison, fully free. As an act of gratitude, he even let Kazuya escort him out of there, for "a much needed breath of fresh air," as the expression went.

In the central courtyard, Guy and Cody were still clashing with Ryoga. The both of them were barely holding their own against an extraordinarily powerful opponent such as the lost boy.

"This will finish you two, MESSATSU GOHADO SHISHI HOKODAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" He screeched as the vicious energy wave slammed into the two final fighters, or at least, that's what it appeared to be as Cody threw up an equally powerful diversion in an uppercut tornado to cover their forced retreat.

"We must concede to defeat. For now." Guy cried as he sidestepped out of danger, Cody in toe. "That was too close." Cody sighed as he and Guy escaped the prison with nary a very serious injury on either.

\Ryoga, evacuate now! The target has been secured!/ "Errgh, dammit! Whatever you say." Ryoga groaned as the Satsui no Hado's influence waned within him. Not only can his exosuit amplify the Satsui no Hado for combat, but can also nullify it as a call to heel; a leash system.

It seems as though the G corporation knew full well what they were doing when they designed his exosuit, taking the Hado's strengths and weaknesses well into consideration.

Ryoga took his leave into the van from which he came, drawing no further satisfaction from attacking the prison, his master's objective complete. Thus, the van takes its leave, along with its convoy of comm vehicles following it.

\This just in. Metro action news reports a prison break at the Metro City correctional facility.../ \\...this is crime run rampant in the streets of Metro City.../ [Prison break at Metro City!] [Gangsters by the dozen released back into the streets!] [Mad gear gang set to make a comeback!] One news headline after another parroted heralding the jailbreak at the Metro City penitentiary.

One thing was for certain; the news has been on fire about just such an event, and it wouldn't be long before such news reached one man in particular. "Hmm. It appears as though I'll be meeting the serpent after all." A distinctly German voice rang out weary from many years spent in the cage fighting circuit, cracking his own knuckle dusters, ready to set off once more.


	3. Mungo vs Serpent Round 1

**Sins of the flesh: The Russian Serpent's counterattack**

 **By Alex Young**

* * *

At the registration table for this latest King of the Iron Fist tournament, 10:00 am. Approx. 2/3 of a week since the Metro City prison break

* * *

Many multitudes of fighters of all walks of life have come to register, including the German man who caught the news of the serpent's release.

He is known among many cage fighting circles as "Mungo," the German word for Mongoose, and he's set to confront the serpent, in the ring this time.

A Chinese-looking man, working for the Hong Kong police department, and a regular at the King of the Iron Fist tournament, named Lei Wulong, strode on up to meet the first time participant.

"Hey, haven't seen you 'round these parts before, are you new here?" He queried wanting to eye his potential opponent before going into the ring.

"Hans-Joachim Rammstein, und isn't it common courtesy to say your own name first before you ask strangers of theirs?" The man, named Hans-Joachim "Mungo" Rammstein reprimanded of Lei Wulong with a wary glare.

"Whatever you say. The name's Lei Wulong. A pleasure to meet you." "Likewise, Lei Wulong." The two combatants exchanged civilly with a handshake, lasting little over a few seconds.

Mungo then sighted the Serpent, also set to register for the tournament, among other regulars such as Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, King, Craig Marduk, Bryan Fury, Jack-Delta, Yoshimitsu, Ganryu, and Raven among others, who were all dead set on winning the tournament.

However, it's just that Mungo would be more dead set than any of the other fighters on winning, and for good reason, too.

"So. We meet again, serpent." Mungo sneered with his ever wary glare. "Why hello there, Mungo. It fells good now that I'm out of that shit hole in Metro City, and I'm way out of practice, too. Let's just say that this latest King of the Iron Fist tournament makes for some damn good practice." Anton replied returning the glare; a rivalry in the making.

After all the present fighters signed up, the newest King of the Iron Fist tournament is set to begin. Oddly enough, Mungo found himself placed against Hwoarang, a Korean fighter, and well-rounded Taekwondo practitioner.

"Mungo claw fist sweeper!" Mungo spat opening up with one of a myriad of techniques he himself perfected for many years in secret. This had locked blows with Hwoarang's lightning fast kick, which lasted for mere milliseconds, before Mungo swiftly secured his first victory with a "Mungo claw fist glutton drop!" combination of Savate, Pankration, and Muay Thai moves.

Hwoarang lay defeated before Mungo; an easy victory no less. Anton had a similarly easy time of dealing with Asuka Kazama, drawing him ever closer to facing his rival in combat.

Both Mungo and the Serpent each secured one easy victory after another, both unusually soft for cage fighters, seeing as they're all not the ones that either wants to kill.

Mungo's fight comes first; up against Lei Wulong, they very person whom he met back at registration. "Please, my friend. Do not hold back, as I would feel insulted." Wulong stated.

"Hm. Mitt pleasure! Mungo Gigant claw shredder sending!" Mungo opened up with his finishing ki wave technique as his first move, immediately knocking out his opponent; another easy victory.

The Serpent's fight comes up next, this time up against none other than Heihachi Mishima of all people. "So. I heard from the grapevine that you were broken out of prison, if I'm not mistaken. You have a lot of guts challenging me in this latest and greatest King of the Iron Fist tournament, I'm impressed. However, I fear as though I will emerge the victor {where are Kazuya and Jin anyways!?}" Heihachi growled before the serpent, thinking of his son's and grandson's absence.

"I take it I have the honor of moving first. So be it, but that's your first and worst mistake! Cobra fang venom inundation!" Anton screeched connecting his pointer and middle fingers to his opponent's solar plexus. Heihachi found himself incapacitated after that quick but violent strike; as though by snake bite, no less. Such is the power of the Cobra fang venom inundation; the user's ki acts as snake venom, and his fingers, the fangs for injecting that venom.

The finals would see the two cage fighters really take off the gloves, perhaps the best is reserved for last as the two traded blows like no one would have believed; two evenly matched fighters going toe to toe.

Mungo adroitly darted about the ring, Anton slithered and slunk, striking in the most private of places. Ki waves were wildly out of control as a Cobra ki avatar and a Mongoose ki avatar scratched and bit away fighting for control. Drops of blood and sweat suddenly took flight as the combatants intensified their rivalry.

Mungo would be knocked out by an elbow to the chin, and metallic support beam to the back of his head. "Sorry, Mongoose. Looks like I have emerged the victor. Tell you what, for such a gallant struggle, I will let you live, this time." Anton sneered mercifully over Mungo's defeated, but surprisingly still alive body.

* * *

Mungo's hometown of Schenectady, New York. A few days later

* * *

He found himself in his old, childhood stomping grounds, training intermittently, and taking a few breaks here and there.

His childhood friend, Ryu of the Ansatsuken, was there sitting on that very bench for a conversation.

"I should know. Losing is not a nice thing, but sometimes, you just have to get up, train harder, and try again. Although, I can't shake this feeling that the Serpent's power was growing stronger with every victory." Ryu lamented.

"I know, but that's why I have to get stronger, now more than ever." Mungo sneered clenching his fist ever more tightly.

"That's why I'll lend you my support whenever I can. That is, if my hado doesn't kill us first." Ryu sighed, his sense of dread ever present for the hado.

"Aha! I get it now! Die negative energy! It didn't vanish, it simply dispersed, awaiting ze next point of coalescence!" Mungo exclaimed in his Eureka moment.

"I suppose your rival, Anton is that next point of coalescence." Ryu murmured.

"In that case, you'd be right." Mungo decreed, him and Ryu setting off for Japan for more answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underground weapons laboratory situated in a former East German coal mine

* * *

Amid all the dark and gritty inner workings of the post cold war era lab, a top secret weapon; project snake eater had just come into being, although what exactly it looks like is a mystery.

Sanzu Enterprises is the corporation behind the lab, apparently not in it's best interest to let the Mishima Zaibatsu, Shadaloo, S.I.N, and the G corporation among other groups out compete it. Actually, they want to severely cripple them as best they can, hence the weapons project, as part of a larger weapons R&D initiative.

"Initializing please stand by. *ding* Initialization complete, awaiting orders." The system ominously whirred as a foot revealed itself, talons and all, done up in matte black, humanoid in silhouette, making all the moves a hungry mongoose would; hence the name "snake eater."

"Good, very good. Commence initial deployment." One Professor Ulrich Rammstein, Hans-Joachim's apparent relative, decreed, prompting the robotic humanoid weapons system to step forward for deployment.


End file.
